Wasted
by victoriarose42
Summary: Little shameless smut ;)


Wasted

I woke up with a humungous headache one morning after one of Death the Kid's parties. I looked around and attempted to get up… I would've succeed if it weren't for a strong muscular I quickly recognized as my weapon, Soul's, arm! I blushed and covered my mouth with one hand to stop myself from yelling and waking everyone up. Then the thought crossed my mind "_Did I sleep with Soul?" _I immediatelythought it was a mistake so I pinched myself but I knew I was really awake. I looked at him sleeping so peacefully and felt myself sigh… _I really am in love with him aren't I? _I thought calmly. He started to stir next to me so I pretended to be asleep.

"Sleeping in are we?" he teased as he kissed my neck I shivered in pleasure as he then added "Well good to know the reaction is the same"

"_What is he talking about?_"I thought. He kissed me as I blushed profusely, he whispered "…So you were pretty wasted last night I stayed sober just to tell you that your my girlfriend, that we did sleep together, and I remember every moment of it."

"You're kidding me right?" I asked looking at him and how close I was to him

"Why would I kidd over something like that?" he asked me as he planted a kiss on my lips.

I looked surprised but I melted into the kiss and he giggled

"Wow… You're an amazing kisser" I mumbled blushing

"Heh… how sweet of you to say that but you don't even know half of what happened last night…." He then added "Also you… I'm not sure how to say this…"

"What?"

"You handcuffed me to yourself..." he said as a deep red started to spread across his face

"I did what now?"

"You heard me right?"

"Yes..."

"Good my love" he replied placing another warm, soft, and lovely kiss upon my lips I then felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, I gasped and it snuck in as if invited. After a while I pulled away and was still blushing.

"Are you embarrassed at all?" he asked staring at me with his sexy dark red eyes

"A… a… a little…" I stuttered

**Soul's POV**

_God damb! Those beautiful, beautiful emerald eyes just make me melt! _I thought as I then told her out of nowhere

"Look Maka… I love you more than the world its self… Will you marry me?"

I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth and blushed as I heard a mumbled "Y…Y...Y…Ye…Yea sure…" My face brightened up as I then quickly french kissed her. Got up noticing that I was only wearing my boxers and that she was wearing my jacket

"Want some pants dear?" I asked looking at her

"Why? Your jacket's warm and comfortable," she replied starting to smile, "and besides… You know you don't want to see me put on some pants, so you can stare at my ass"

"That's beside the point dear" I replied picking her up bridal style and carrying her down the stairs

**Tsubaki's POV**

I woke up next to my boyfriend, Black*Star, lying next to me. I kissed him to wake him up gently and he replied to my kiss which told me that he was watching me sleep…again…

"I guess you've been watching me again haven't you?" I asked him as he straddled me and as he replied

"Well of course... do you have a problem with it?"

"No… not at all," I told him "Now are you gonna kiss me or what?"

**Kid's POV**

I woke up next to a very sexy naked girl, one of my twin pistols Liz, I pulled her closer and started to rub her womanhood with my hand and pushed just right so she moaned in her sleep. I giggled and saw my other sexy pistol, Patty, pulled her closer and did the same thing… _Heh… What do you know…? Both sisters make the same noise_ I thought calmly as I kissed Liz to wake her up.

"Hmm…? Oh... Kid…? What's up?" she asked looking at me

"oh just wanted to wake up the sexiest woman in my life I told her smiling as I added _besides Maka… _quietly in my head I rubbed her again and she moaned in ecstasy as I went for the french kiss, before she began asking, "How about we go "wake up" in the shower for a bit?"

"_Maka… Sweet, sweet Maka… it's sad that you'll never love me the way you do him…_" I thought as we ended up going downstairs all dressed instead of doing what Liz wanted to do.

**Maka's POV**

**Voiceover: **_"Do you know how hard it is to love a person so much it hurts? Well I do… I guess instead of starting at the party I'll tell you what really happened… 3"_

**Author's note: Look for my nxt story! "What really happened" I should post soon… School gets out Thursday so I'll post new stories all summer!**


End file.
